Happy Memory
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Memories last Forever Same Happens here ! Peep in to know more * Happý Bįrțhđaý Purple Asus * Love youuu :* :*


**A/N **: Happy Birthday _**Purple Asus**_ my Cutie Pie :*

Our Friendship Can't be explained in words :* Its been a Great year of our friendship. You are the best person , Best friend , Best listener ( To my nonstop talks :P ). In Short I LOVE YOU so much :* :* Without your friendship I wouldn't be here :D

" Friends are connected heart to heart. Distance and time can't break them apart".

**~ Happy Birthday ~**

**..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...oO Happy Memory Oo...<strong>_

_**..**_

_**..**_

We are humans, but to survive in this world we need to work as machines. I, personally feel this life to be too hectic. Sometimes, I just wish to run away from this life, far away where nobody knows me…Far Away!

And so I did. With weekend around the corner and an overnight plan, my friend and I, are resting now on a beach miles away from home. It's evening time. The sun is approaching the horizon where sky meets the sea. All the surrounding is turning into shades of red and orange. There is a cool breeze blowing from the sea. I am enjoying the scene, feeling the breeze and doing nothing, just relaxing.

"I am getting a Juice. You need anything?" , my friend asks me.

"No. Just want to rest." I replied.

Hearing my reply he started walking towards the stalls at a distant. After a busy week, all I wish to do is relax. I looked around, just to see that not all people are resting. There is noise of people playing games, surfing on the waves, many people chatting loudly. But, among all this my mind is at peace. In this entire noisy crowd a girl stands out. Not far from me, she is just standing looking at the sunset.

She had widened her arm and is holding a scarf in her right hand as if she is embracing the breeze. I can't see her face, but it didn't concern me anyway. So I put on sunglasses and try to get a nap.

Before I could sleep I feel a fabric covering my face. With my hand I remove the scarf, just to see that a girl..the girl is standing in front of me. It appears that the breeze was strong enough for the scarf to fly and rest on my face. And the girl, she was quietly attempting to take her scarf without waking me up. I am still unable to see her face as the sun is shadowing her face.

"Sorry to disturb you. It's just my scarf, it slipped from my hand." She said politely.

"No problem, I was not asleep anyway." I replied calmly. Even if I was angry, there was no way I could have yelled out at a person with such sweet voice.

With a curiosity I ask her, "What were you doing there just standing with a scarf in your hand?"

"Oh! You were looking." She replied.

She must be thinking, I am creep who keeps staring at women. I just wish I could take those words back. I paused, as if my mouth was stapled shut.

"It's just what I do when at beach. It makes me feel alive. It's more like a family thing, my father taught me. Stand facing the sun;keep arms wide open to feel the wind; holding a firm grip over the sand, while beach water pass by the feet. These are the elements of life. So doing this we thank them for their presence.

" As she gave this like a speech, I kept nodding. Mainly,I was trying not to say any more foolish sentences to scare her off. I was a bit relieved when she sat beside me hoping to continue the conversation.

" What are you here for?" she asked.

"For a weekend, away from the city." I choose words carefully what I spoke.

"Isn't it nice, for once to be away from crowd and chaos? Just resting in the arms of nature.", she said.

Finally something I like to talk about. " I totally agree with you. This colorful sky during the sunset, is a beautiful painting made by god himself, which we do not get to see in the city."

This conversation continued for a few more lines appreciating the beauty of the surrounding. Didn't know where this conversation was heading or where it was supposed to go. Finally she stood up to leave, "It was nice talking to you, until next time." She said followed by a handshake.

Before I let go her hand I said these lines,  
>"I thank all those , who gave life to you and me Best of god's artwork, is the nature's beauty…"<p>

Just an attempt, maybe to impress her. I did not get any reply from her, just a smile that faded as she walked away from me.

After this short conversation she left and I went back to continuing my nap. Before I could sleep I am disturbed again. It's my friend; he is back with his juice. This time I am wide awake. I look for the girl but she is nowhere to be seen. We stay to watch the sun set and then leave. As I was watching the sunset there was only one thing on my mind. My friend Daya left for a juice and I fell asleep until the girl came.

We had a chat and I slept again until my friend came back to wake me up. The question in my mind is, was the girl real? Did the conversation actually happen? Or is my mind just playing tricks on me? There was no way I could find the correct answer to that as the girl was gone, I don't know her name or number or any detail with which I could find her. But does that matter, if it was real or not. All that matters is that in all this chaotic life there is a memory that is worth remembering.

..

..

**After an Year :**

A girl enters a Building which is named as CID bureau

Girl : Senior Inspector Purvi reporting sir

Rajat smiles widely as his memory is standing right infront of him

That girl , His Dream Girl.

Then he remembered the line he said,  
>"…Thank you life forces, for a moment at least, a companion who in my troubled life, is A Happy Memory."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** I know How much you love Rajvi , so here's a small attempt from my side :) Hope you will like it as you even love the nature :)

Abhi toh Picture baaki hein mere dost ;) :* Lovee yaa ..enjoy your Day ...


End file.
